Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Castlevania: Sinfonia da noite em tradução livre, comumente abreviado SOTN ou SoN), foi lançada no Japão como Dracula X: Nocturne no Moonlight, foi desenvolvido pela Konami em Tóquio e publicado pela para a Sony PlayStation em 1997. É uma sequência direta de Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. Embora não tenha sido muito bem sucedido durante o seu lançamento na América do Norte e na Europa (apenas 60 mil cópias vendidas em cada continente), mais tarde a Symphony of the Night tornou-se altamente procurada pelos jogadores de videogames e é amplamente considerada uma das melhores da série e um marco da franquia. Quase todos os sucessores do jogo imitaram sua jogabilidade aberta. Foi re-lançado no ano seguinte para o Sega Saturn exclusivamente no Japão. Em 2007, foi re-lançado na América para o Xbox Live Arcade do Xbox 360. O lançamento original da PlayStation foi lançado para download na PlayStation 3, jogável tanto no sistema quanto no PSP. The Dracula X Chronicles para o PSP é um remake da mesma história. Enredo Ocorre durante o ano de 1797, 5 anos após os eventos de Rondo of Blood. A história começa com a derrota de Richter Belmont do Conde Dracula, em referencia ao fim do antigo jogo. No entanto, apesar de Dracula ser derrotado, Richter desaparece sem deixar rasto. O castelo Castlevania se levanta novamente cinco anos depois, e com o desparecimento de Richter, não há Belmonts disponiveis para entrar o castelo, então Alucard, o filho de Dracula, desperta de seu sono auto induzido e decide investigar o que aconteceu durante o sono dele. Entretanto, Maria Renard, a cunhada de Richter, entra na própria Castlevania para procurar o Richter. Ela ajuda Alucard várias vezes ao longo do jogo. Há quatro possiveis finais diferentes. Se uma certa sequência de eventos é seguida, Richter é revelado para estar sob a influência do feiticeiro Shaft. Depois que o último é derrotado, uma versão invertida de Castlevania, o Reverse Castle, aparece dos céus. Este castelo contém outra série inteira de aventuras, coroada enfrentamento entre Alucard e seu pai revivido, o próprio Dracula. Personagens * Richter Belmont * Alucard * Maria Renard * Dracula * Shaft * Lisa * Bibliotecario mestre Jobabilidade A Sinfonia da Noite introduziu um esquema de controle mais fluido para o protagonista. Ao contrário de seus predecessores, Alucard pode retroceder com um único botão e atacar com um chute baixo enquanto pula. Alucard também pode usar feitiços mágicos aprendidos através de rolos de encantamento e ativados com combinações de botões específicos. Algumas vezes causam danos aos inimigos, como o fogo infernal, enquanto outros curam Alucard, como Roubo de almas e Metarmofose sombria. Como em títulos anteriores de Castlevania, a Alucard pode usar uma variedade de sub-armas encontradas em vários lugares do castelo, como as facas básicas, os eixos e a água benta. Como os jogos anteriores, as sub-armas são alimentadas por Corações, e apenas uma sub-arma pode ser equipada por vez. Alucard aprende habilidades quando descobre certas relíquias, uma característica reutilizada em títulos posteriores. Usando estas relíquias, Alucard é capaz de aumentar a potência de suas habilidades de salto, ganhar a capacidade de abrir portas seladas mágicamente, viajar sem dor pela água e até se transformar em diferentes animais, bem como a névoa etérea. É o primeiro título da Castlevania desde a Simon's Quest a usar elementos semelhantes ao RPG. Alucard pode progredir em níveis, depois de obter uma quantidade específica de pontos de experiência. Toda vez que Alucard "aumenta", estatísticas como poder de ataque, a força defensiva e sorte aumentarão. Ele também pode encontrar itens especiais chamados "Life Max ups" que aumenta seus pontos de vida ao máximo e "Heart Max Ups" para aumentar o número de corações que ele pode carregar. Alucard é capaz de restaurar sua saúde ou status normal usando várias poções e alimentos encontrados no castelo também. Outro elemento RPG no jogo é a opção de equipar armaduras, acessórios e armas para a Alucard. Alguns podem simplesmente aumentar seu poder, enquanto outros o tornam resistente a certos ataques elementares, ou imune a efeitos de status específicos. Alucard também tem uma grande variedade de itens de uso único à sua disposição. Enquanto alguns podem causar danos a um inimigo ou a um grupo pequeno, outros podem ser usados para atacar todos os inimigos que cobrem a tela. A Alucard poderá invocar a ajuda dos Familiares, que incluem fadas, Demonios, Fantasmas, Morcego e Espada. Todos os Familiares também têm capacidade de subir de nível, tornando-se cada vez mais inteligentes à medida que seus níveis aumentam, tornando-os atacar ou curar mais rápido. Alguns podem ganhar novas habilidades ou até novas aparências. Gráficos Os visuais do jogo são um elemento amplamente elogiado . A aparência elegante e incrivelmente detalhada foi mantida em outros jogos desenvolvidos posterioemente como Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Baseia-se fortemente nos estilos gótico e renascentista de arquitetura e esculturas. Há uma grande ênfase na unidade com simetria e floreios elegantes presentes em lugares como as Salas de Transição entre as áreas, com figuras idênticas, angélicas. Estátuas são variadas em suas poses e desenhos. Pedaços de tijolos e pedras podem ser notados que são quebrados, ou incongruentes com o layout geral, e, portanto, criam contrastes interessantes que chamam a atenção. A compreensão da beleza e da complexidade da arquitetura clássica também é aparente em lugares como a Capela Real, com suas vistas recortadas de estruturas externas salientes e onduladas. Inimigos Uma boa quantidade de inimigos foi importada diretamente de Rondo of Blood. Chefes como Granfaloon e Belzebu são criaturas gigantescas. Os mais distintivos são os novos inimigos e a personalidade expressa em suas animações. A maioria dos inimigos é tirada do folclore, mitologia e literatura. Por exemplo, Cthulhu das histórias de H.P. Lovecraft também aparece no jogo, embora seu nome tenha se tornado Malaquias. Existem outras referências, como o Alastor. Áreas * Entrada * Entrada reversa * Laboratório de Alquimia * Laboratório de Necromancia * Galeria de Mármore * Galeria de Mármore preto * Parede externa * Parede externa reversa * Bilbioteca longa * Biblioteca longa proibida * Torre do relógio * Torre do relógio reversa * Cavernas subterraneas * Cavernas reversas * Capela real * Contra Capela * Quartel de Olrox * Covil da Morte * Guarda do Castelo * Guarda reversa * Coliseu * Coliseu reverso * Catatombas * Catatombas flutuantes * Poço das catatombas * Cavernas * Centro do castelo * Centro do castelo reverso Curiosidades * A famosa frase que Drácula diz a Richter "O que é um homem? Uma pilha de segredos miseráveis". é tirado da introdução do livro Antimémoires de André Malraux, publicado em 1967. * Além disso, a citação de Alucard "A única coisa necessária para o mal triunfar é que os bons homens não façam nada". vem do filósofo irlandês Edmund Burke. Coincidentemente, o autor morreu em 1797, o ano em que o jogo acontece. * Na versão PlayStation, um áudio de um quinto final foi encontrado, aparentemente no qual Maria salva Richter, mas Shaft a transforma em um monstro logo depois. * As estatísticas de Alucard são influenciadas pela maneira pela qual Richter matou Drácula no estágio de introdução. * Se a totalidade do prólogo terminar em menos de 1 minuto, Alucard ganha +5 HP, +5 Max Corações Deve-se notar, no entanto, que tal façanha é legitimamente impossível até que o jogador complete todo o jogo, já que a cena não é possível de outra forma. * Se Richter conseguir matar Drácula sem receber nenhum dano, Alucard ganha +5 HP. Se Dracula é derrotado sem ter uma sub-arma na posse de Richter e sem usar o Flame Whip, Alucard ganha +5 HP, +1 STR, CON, INT e +5 LCK. * Se Richter terminar o Prólogo com a Água Benta equipada, Alucard começa com +5 MP e +5 Copas. * Se Richter terminar o prólogo com a cruz equipada, Alucard começa com +10 MP e +5 Copas. * Se Richter coletar mais de 40 Copas, Alucard começa o jogo com uma bomba de nêutrons em seu inventário. * Se Richter perder todo seu HP, Maria o tornará invencível pelo resto da batalha. Alucard então começa com uma poção em seu inventário. Se Richter terminar o prólogo sem corações, Alucard começa o jogo com uma atualização do coração. * Na versão de Saturo, Maria é jogável, muito diferente e mais poderosa que na versão de The Dracula X Chronicles. * Há uma passagem escondida no começo do castelo. Presumivelmente, esta é uma seção inacabada que teria levado aos Jardins Subterrâneos (aparente na versão de Saturno). * Se tiver a Espada Rúnica, é possivel notar que uma palavra aparece sempre ao jogar a espada. Essa palavra é "verboten" e significa "proibido" em alemão. * Alucard é capaz de visitar um confessionário na capela. Se ele se sentar do lado esquerdo, um sacerdote fantasma sairá e rirá dele e o esfaqueará, ou jogará um pouco de suco de uva. Isso é determinado pela cor das vestes do padre, verde-claro por esfaquear e azul por ajuda. Se você pular para o outro lado, então uma mulher entrará. A mulher de verde tentará esfaquear você, enquanto a de vermelho confessará seus pecados. * As cabeças de Medusa, Gorgons e Rosas de pedra amarelas normalmente transformam Alucard em uma versão de pedra. No entanto, depois de ganhar a relíquia do salto duplo, se você for transformado em pedra enquanto executa um salto duplo, Alucard se transformará em uma enorme estátua de gárgula. Ele é invencível a ataques inimigos em sua forma de gárgula de pedra. * Alucard e Richter podem rapidamente passar por trás da porta do portão de fechamento ao entrar no castelo. Isso permite uma exploração da área que Alucard percorre no início, embora se o jogador deseje voltar para dentro do castelo, ele deve reiniciar o jogo. A razão para isso é que o portão não reabrirá, deixando Alucard / Richter preso lá fora. * Há um item de uso único conhecido como o Poder do Senhor. Este é um feitiço mágico que exibe um retrato que danifica todos os inimigos na tela por algumas vezes. O retrato é de Vlad Ţepeş, o homem da vida real que inspirou a lenda do Conde Drácula. * O chefe, Conde Olrox, era conhecido no japonês original como "Orurokku" (オ ル ロ ッ ク), ou seja, Orlok, o vampiro do clássico filme de vampiros Nosferatu. * Ambos os anéis de ouro e prata do relógio podem ser uma referência para o filme de animação O Castelo de Cagliostro. No filme, ambas as jóias permitem descobrir um lugar escondido na torre do relógio, como o uso conjunto no mesmo local do jogo. * O relógio toca 13 vezes quando o jogador equipa os dois anéis na Sala do Relógio. Tradicionalmente, dizia-se que um relógio de pêndulo que bate treze vezes alertava sobre uma morte na família. * Se você tiver Alucard sentado em uma das cadeiras aleatórias no castelo, ele vai adormecer depois de alguns minutos, exibindo vários "Z" acima de sua cabeça. * Nas versões Sega Saturn (com o Lyric Card equipado) e Dracula X Chronicles, se Alucard se sentar em uma cadeira longa o suficiente com a fada ativa, ela eventualmente cantará uma canção de ninar. * A Fada descansará no ombro de Alucard se o jogador ficar parado por tempo suficiente. Mover-se novamente fará com que ela caia e grite de surpresa. * Transformar Alucard na Forma Morcego quando o morcego familiar estiver por perto produzirá pequenos corações acima da cabeça do morcego, faça-o segui-lo e use o Fogo do Morcego quando o fizer. Uma vez que o morcego familiar alcance níveis suficientemente altos, mais morcegos se juntarão e atacarão de maneira semelhante quando o acima estiver pronto. * Transformar-se de volta para Alucard irá enviar o animal em um estado de perplexidade, como indicado por um ponto de interrogação acima de sua cabeça, fazendo com que qualquer morcego extra saia. * A versão inglesafaz referências constantes a J.R.R. Tolkien e seu universo em seus itens e equipamentos. Alguns fazem pouco ou nenhum sentido dentro do contexto das descrições dos itens (como o Anel de Varda contendo uma descrição que caberia mais apropriadamente ao Senhor dos Anéis), enquanto outros talvez sejam uma referência mais abstrata às criações de Tolkien. Exemplos incluem a espada Crissaegrim, a espada Gurthang, a espada Mormegil, a espada de Hador, o punho de Tulkas, o colar de Nauglamir e Há casos semelhantes em relação a série Suikoden (como o sindarin). * Há um elevador secreto em uma sala na parede externa. Quebre a parede à esquerda desta sala e fique no buraco por um tempo, e o elevador secreto irá levá-lo até a sala abaixo, que tem uma porta de grade e supostamente só pode ser inserida mais tarde no jogo quando Alucard tiver a habilidade. para se transformar em névoa. * Na parede externa, do lado de fora da área, há um cadáver pendurado que parece que a pessoa estava pendurada ali. É realmente uma paródia de Simon Belmont, pendurado em uma saliência. * A revista GamePro votou neste jogo como o # 10 em sua lista dos "Maiores 15 videogames de todos os tempos", na edição # 150 * No jogo Metal Gear Solid para o PlayStation original, durante o confronto antes da luta com o personagem psicopata Psycho Mantis, ele lerá a "mente" do jogador. Se o cartão de memória inserido no PlayStation tiver um arquivo salvo do Symphony of the Night, Psycho Mantis fará um breve comentário dizendo "Você gosta de Castlevania, não é?". * A dublagem inglês original do jogo é popular entre os fãs devido à natureza exagerada e brega, particularmente o diálogo de Richter e Drácula, que foi referenciado em vários lugares, histórias e jogos